Open Season
by Aphina
Summary: A new form of evil's in town.
1. Chapter 1: Bar Fights and Buddies

Chapter One

_I pack my case_

_I check my face, _

_I look a little bit older_

_I look a little bit colder_.

_I know if destinies kind I've got the rest on my mind_

_The Killers – For Reasons Unknown_

The bar I'd picked was a quiet one on the edge of town. At that current moment, there were a total of five patrons: a nice place to meet an old friend and take a break from hunting. I slid onto a bar stool next to the only other female in the bar, who admittedly was better dressed that I was, and ordered my first beer of the night. The barman across from me gave me a toothy grin as his hand brushed mine. I returned it with a strained smile of my own. The jukebox was playing full blast as the other men in the bar either played pool or sat at the bar tapping along.

"Gotta say you have the prettiest damn eyes I've ever seen. Let me buy you another drink?"

The voice was deep and husky, and I turned my head to give the guy a sidelong glance as he spoke to the girl in the short skirt and plunging neck line, next to me. Clearly she was falling for it hook, line, and sinker. I couldn't hold back the snort that escaped me. I was also positive he heard it. I brushed my shoulder length black hair behind my ear, before taking another swig of my beer.

"You know you're pretty cute for someone who's supposed to be a witch."

I choked, finding myself spluttering all over the bar, drawing the attention of the bar man. I ignored the gazes I was getting and turned my head slowly towards the guy coming onto the girl, my mouth almost hanging open. He was leaning in close to her now, his boyish smile splashed across his face.

"You know I was expecting some warts or something…" he said indicating to his face. I rose off my stool and took a step forward banging right into someone. Looking up I could see it was the man I'd been waiting for all along. He smiled before asking.

"How you doing Shona?" Sam asked with a toothy smile, I couldn't help but grin, but there were other more pressing matters at hand. I took Sam's sleeve and pointed at the guy at the bar.

"And crooked teeth…" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes.

"Is that your older brother at the bar there?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest. Sam followed the direction I was pointing in and focused on the girl and the guy.

"He's usually good at picking up girls." Sam remarked frowning at the expression on the girls face.

"He just asked her if she's a witch." I tattled.

Sam looked at me startled for a second. "And you didn't step in?"

"I was about to, but I think it's more your ground." I replied as Sam sighed, before rushing over to his wayward brother. The barman was hovering close to the girl, who was now grinning. I frowned, something was wrong with that.

"Hey Sammy, I see you found yourself a girl too, a hot one, if you don't mind me saying." Sam's brother winked at me as he spoke, leaving Sam to pull at his brother and talk to the lone girl.

"Excuse my idiot brother, he hasn't been out the mental ward long and has forgotten to take his pills today." The girl licked her lips as Sam turned away, and crossed glances with the bar man. Something was definitely wrong. Everything was quiet except for the jukebox that was still playing, I glanced around the bar.

"Come on Sam, I know she's your friend and everything but I think she's old enough to make her own decisions." I heard Sam's brother saying. Everybody in the bar had stopped what they were doing, their eyes were on us.

"You're kidding me right… She's not the witch girl?"

"I said she was at the bar; trust you to go up to the girl with the shortest skirt…" I turned my head from the two brothers, studying the patrons of the bar who were starting to prowl. I saw a flash of extra teeth and suddenly knew I'd just happened to walk into the bar of the exact things I was meant to be hunting.

"You're shitting me." I muttered, backing up towards the two still squabbling brothers.

"You guys might wanna quit arguing for a minute." I remarked loudly. Sam's brother turned his head to me, his gaze caught sight of something behind me.

"Jesus." He yelled as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and yanked him over the bar.

I turned my head quickly to see the girl hissing right in my face. She lunged at me, I tried to move but her extra body weight caused me to overbalance, with her still on top of me. My head hit the floor, causing a burst of stars to impede my vision. Somewhere in the fray I heard a crashing noise and the jukebox die. My arm was jammed under her throat, problem was the only thing it was doing was keeping her from tearing out my throat: I was stuck in a defensive position. To add to this she was still showering me with salvia.

There was a lot of clattering around me. I knew I was on my own, at least for the minute. My arm was in severe pain, as she struggled and snapped inches away from my face. As far as I could tell this one was the baby of the bunch. Her hand grabbed my hair yanking my head away form my throat, letting me know I was in a hell of a lot more trouble.

Could I risk it? Shit, I was going to get myself burnt if I tried this. On the other hand what were a few burns compared to getting your throat torn out? I didn't have time to sit and weigh the possibilities as she gotten her hand on my arm and was now proceeding to yank it away from under her throat. My body was struggling underneath hers, trying to get enough room between us. I wasn't wearing nearly enough clothes to survive this unscathed; I knew I should have worn something without a v-neck and with sleeves. Maybe I could hold out?

She yanked my arm from under her throat pinning my wrists with both her hands. I saw her sickening smile as she plunged her face towards my neck. Fuck it! I raised my knee digging it into her stomach to momentarily surprise her. It stunned her for a moment but a minute was all I needed. I hooked my leg over hers and rolled us both, resulting with me on top of her. I moved my legs so they were straddling her hips so she couldn't kick me.

She was squirming underneath me as I plunged my hand towards her chest so it connected with the skin there. I drew on the energy buried deep in some core of me as her hand went to my throat. My pulse was racing, the power charging through me as she began to squeeze. My senses were flooded with heat until I finally let go, forcing all the power into her body. All the rage burning inside of me fled into her body, I could hear her screams as the flames began to take hold.

The stench of burning flesh is something you'd never get used to, and here it was again, in my face, shaking my stomach into fit of nausea. Her hand was off my throat now, and she was clutching at my arm whilst the ash began to spread across her chest as the flames continued to consume her body. She could break my arm. I yanked my hand away and managed to spring to my feet, feeling the sickness get into to my stomach as she did the same. By now she was on fire and screaming but her eyes still caught mine and she made another lap at me.

"Hey, witch lady!" Sam's brother was throwing a machete in my direction. I caught it with ease, before drawing it back and swinging it at her oncoming flaming body.

Her head hit the wooden floor with a dull thud. Her eyes still peering up to look at me as the body collapsed. Overwhelming tiredness and dizziness was now wracking me as the machete dropped from my hand, making a pristine noise on the floor as I managed to lean against a bar stool, despite the fact my knees were going weak. The bodies of the other vampires were strewn across the room like toys. Well headless toys.

"Nice trick with the fire there. I take it you're a freak like Sam." His brother was talking; I could just about hear him over the roaring of my ears. Used far too much juice that time.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's remark.

"Not a freak." I mumbled. I felt things slipping.

"Whoa." Sam's brother was by my side in a matter of seconds, which was fortunate for I felt the barstool go from underneath me. The darkness was creeping in.

"It'll pass." I muttered feeling myself hoisted up and being carried somewhere as the night claimed me.

-----------

"This usually happen with your weirdo friends?" Dean asked his brother as they strode towards the car, keys jangling from Sam's hand.

"That's not fair she's not a weirdo, she's just gifted."

Dean looked at Sam pointedly. "Gifted? She just almost got us killed by walking us into a vampire bar." Dean snapped. He was tired, his head was aching and he was carrying around someone who had just nearly got them killed. And all he'd wanted was a quiet drink.

"She's one of us Dean, a hunter, and my friend. We're not leaving her here." Sam returned unlocking the car.

"She's a hunter? Could have fooled me, walking us into a vampire bar." Dean mumbled.

Sam shot him a death glare over the top of the door he had just opened. "As I recall she wasn't the one chatting up a vampire."

"Well maybe I'm allowed to make mistakes." Dean countered.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Can you just put her in the car please?"

Dean obliged, managing to put the girl, who was closer to Sam's age than his, as comfortably as possible into the vehicle. His hand brushed the olive skin of her cheek. He recoiled quickly, turning his head to Sam as he pulled himself further out of the car. "Is she supposed to be that cold?" Dean asked shaking off his jacket.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, peering past Dean and into the car at his old friend.

"Touch her." Sam did as he was told, touching the back of his hand to Shona's clammy face.

"Pass me your jacket." Sam demanded. Dean did as he was told watching Sam do the same and tuck them carefully around the sleeping female.

"You think that voodoo shit she pulled earlier has anything to do with it?" Dean asked as Sam closed the back door and climbed into the passenger seat along side Dean

"No idea…I've never seen her like this after using her powers." Sam said as Dean started to reverse.

"You pick up some whacked chicks Sam." Dean commented shifting the gear stick.

"Hey I didn't pick her up; she's an old friend of mine. We went to school with her." Sam said watching the road as Dean drove.

"We did?" Dean asked, his head twisted towards his younger brother.

"She was one of my closest friends before we moved to Minnesota." Sam said pointedly, trying to jog Dean's memory.

"Was that the school, with the hot cheer leading chick with knucklehead boyfriend, who tried to pay me to give him tips?" He paused for a minute or two before laughing out loud.

Sam rolled his eyes.

"You remember a cheerleader and her knuckle head boyfriend, but not my closest friend." Sam shook his head in disgust. Dean frowned.

"We moved a lot Sammy boy; I can't remember everyone we come by in my own life, let alone yours. So…you bone this chick?"

"Dean! What the hell man?! She's one of my closest friends; I don't just 'bone' every girl I see. I'm not like you."

Dean rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you'd be a little less uptight." There was silence between them for a few minutes as the street lamps darted past.

"Remember last year when I went off by myself and met Meg?" Dean gave no show of emotion.

"Well I was travelling to see Shona. She was there when me and Dad had that fight and encouraged me back to school." He confessed.

"So this think about her being a witch?" Dean asked, glancing into the back of the car with the mirror. Shona was sweating a furious amount now.

"When she was a baby she was attacked by something, she doesn't remember what, maybe some kind of witch. Anyway the witch died because her father was able to kill it but she was in the circle at the same time. She started accidentally setting fire to things not long after that." Sam explained, fiddling with the strap on his watch. Dean raised an eyebrow, eyeing Shona's sleeping form suspiciously.

"Are you sure she's not possessed?" he murmured. Sam shook his head at Dean's stupidity.

"Her Dad pretty much tried everything to get rid of the power, but it's like it was stuck in her. So no it's not a demon."

"We should check the journal, when we get inside: see if there's anything written there." Dean muttered as he parked the car in front of the hotel and helped Sam make Shona comfortable.

--------------

When I was sixteen years old, two new kids moved to our school. They were brothers. I was far from popular and I hung around in a different crowd from the popular kids. Yet, for some reason, Sam became adopted into our group. He was smart and serious - the direct opposite of his older brother whose first act of starting at a new school had been to hit on the hottest girl in the school, who so happened to be someone else's girlfriend. Within the first four hours of his integration into our small tow, Dean had managed to start one of the biggest fights in our school's history. From then on he was adored by girls and respected by guys. Even the guys whose girls he stole.

In the few months that Sam had been at our school, Sam and I managed to forge somewhat of a deep friendship, by the things we had in common. We were both without one parent, and had fathers that pushed us continuously. The only difference being that Sam had always had Dean and despite their differences, he could always rely on Dean. However, from the moment we connected, I had Sam.

A couple of months down the line, the way it always was for the two brothers, Sam discovered he was departing again. After a fierce row with his father, he moved on continuing to call and write to me to retain some sort of normalcy. You see, Sam had a secret, and so did I, and at some point in our sixteen year old lives we'd connected enough to possibly confide in each other. I believe that's what kept our friendship alive all of these years despite the distances between us.

Not long after Sam and Dean had moved, so did me and my father. I was dragged around the country, continuously on the move, and let me tell you. I saw some freaky shit.

Waking up with the sun blazing in my eyes was a new thing for me; I managed to turn my back on the sun before hearing movement next to me. I leapt up bolt right in bed on the defensive, almost punching the cup of coffee out of Sam's hands as he set it down on the bedside table next to me. Sam jumped spilling the coffee over the edge of the cellophane mug. I stared at him wide eyed and breathing deeply to try and bring myself back to some level of well being.

"Whoa. Hey, it's only me. Good thing it wasn't Dean or I think you would have sucker punched him." He sat down on the bed next to me as I scooted over. "How are you feeling?" he asked quietly his eyes moved down to my arms and chest.

I followed his gaze shifting uncomfortable. There were burn marks around the centre of my chest and along my arms. It hadn't started to hurt…yet. "Looks like I'm gonna be wearing long sleeves for a while." I sighed, picking up my coffee and sipping it, black with two sugars, just how I liked it.

"I gotta say that's some pretty impressive power you have by the way. Its developed a lot since I last saw you." He told me pointedly.

I blushed feeling slightly happy about this. "Vigorous training and personal growth."

"It's pretty cool except for the burns and the passing out part when I exert myself too much." I told him with a brief smile, sipping my coffee, and inhaling it deeply. I raised my eyes to meet Sam's as he looked away.

"Where are we, by the way? Things after last night got a little…" I groped for the word. "Fuzzy."

Sam grinned before replying. "I bet they are. After you wiped out the vampire with some pretty hefty moves, you pretty much collapsed. We brought you back to our hotel and here we are." I glanced around the room taking in the two double beds.

"Did you and Dean?" I nodded in the direction of the opposite bed.

"Dean slept in the car. Hence his 'bear with a sore head' attitude, the sun glasses, and the crossed arms." He told me as I glanced out of the window to see Dean seated in his car still.

"Look I'm sorry about all this, I didn't mean…well I didn't expect." Sam raised a hand to silence me.

"It's no problem." I bowed my head for a second. "Thank for come to my rescue Sammy." I grinned.

Sam smiled as he stood up and leaned in the doorway. "I'll leave you to get changed." And then he vanished through the door and out into the blazing sun.


	2. Chapter 2: Open Doors

Chapter Two

_I chime in:_

_Haven't you people ever heard of closing a god damn door?_

_No, it's much better to face these kinds of things_

_With a sense of poise and rationality_

_Panic At The Disco – I Write Sins Not Tragedies _

It took me several minutes to realize I did not in fact have a change of clothes. My pants were relatively untouched but my top was charred and shredded. Spotting a bag in the corner of the room, I tread softly to investigate, unzipping it slowly. On the very top was a leather bound journal I suspected was Sam's fathers. Underneath were several clean button down shirts. I pulled my top off as the door flew open.

"For Christ's Sake how long are you gonna be?" I turned around mouth hanging open as Dean stared at me clad only in my black lacy bra. He didn't blush. "Get out you damn pervert!" I yelled pulling the shirt up to cover my chest.

"How was I to know you were getting changed…?" A wry smile crossed over his face as he now leaned in the open door way.

"You may as well continue, I've already seen most of the merchandise now."

"You want me to take the shirt away?" I asked softly, fluttering my eyelashes. Dean stepped forward, his smile widening.

"You could give me a private show, drop the shirt and see what you've got."

"And you could shut the hell up and get out before I burn your ass." I snapped at him.

He raised his hands in defence. "Down girl, if that's the thanks I get for dragging your ass out the bar and letting you sleep in my bed all night, while I slept in my car. Next time I won't bother." He growled pointing at me.

"I didn't ask you to!" I yelled at his retreating back as he tore through the doorway. "And close the god damn door!"

Picking up the coffee on the nightstand, I looked at myself in the full length mirror the boys somehow had acquired in their room. My hair still smelt like burnt wood, but I managed to tie it, messy black ringlets and all into an untidy pony tail, from an elastic band that held the leaflets for the porn channels together. The shirt was buttoned up except for the first two and the last two buttons, which I had fashioned into a knot, and rolled up the sleeves.

Deeming myself somewhat presentable I stepped away from the mirror, catching movement in the corner of my eye; I twisted my head suddenly to catch the source. Yet my eyes scanned the room finding nothing even vaguely mobile. I frowned before putting it down to over tiredness, despite the fact I had slept a healthy few hours. Yawning, I took a sip of my coffee before stepping outside into the light.

Dean was leaning against his car, sunglasses on and already looking ready to roll, while Sam sat on the porch of the motel room, turning his head in my direction as he stepped out. A map was spread open across his lap, I studied it for a second from my standing position.

"You guys planning on moving on?" I asked crouching next to Sam and taking a nice hot swig of burning coffee. Sam turned his head, his eyes meeting mine and giving me a warm smile.

"I think we're gonna be staying for a while…" Sam began before Dean interrupted.

"You mind if we move this along, I'm starving here."

I rolled my eyes in his direction. "How do you put up with him?" I asked rising to my feet, as Sam did.

He began to roll up the map. "A hell of a lot of patience, why don't you come along to the diner and you can tell us what you happen to be doing here." Sam suggested.

"And then you can tell me what you're doing here." I replied, trailing him back to the car. Dean grabbed the back of my shirt as I walked past, dragging me to a halt. "What do you think your doing?" I snapped, turning around to face him, hands on my hips. Dean's lip curled into a snarl as Sam moved to step between us.

"Dean, what are you doing?"

"Sammy, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but your friend here's a little sneak. That shirt is out of my bag. You get a look at anything else in there sweetheart?"

I growled as Sam turned to me frowning. "I thought it was Sam's bag, you know, because my clothes were practically incinerated last night?" I reminded him, folding my arms over my chest.

"Sam, check my bag, I want to make sure Dad's journal's still in there." Dean was glaring at me over Sam.

"Dean…" Sam began.

"Sammy just do this for me." Dean snapped, his eyes never moving off me. His own arms crossed over his chest.

Sam moved away in the direction of the door to the room, shaking his head.

"Are you calling me a thief, Winchester?" I spat, taking a step closer to Dean, I could feel the fury rising in me. My skin starting to grow hot.

Dean didn't move a muscle just fixed me with his steely gaze. "You've been through my bag and stolen my shirt, I'm just curious to what else you may have stolen."

I glared at him incredulously. "Why would I steal your Daddy's journal when I have one of my own? And if this shirt is that much of an issue I'll wash and return it."

Dean looked surprised for a moment, before recovering. "I think it's a little too coincidental that you happened to end up at the same town, Sam and I just happen to be arriving in."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes at him. "What you think I've developed psychic powers now: I read your mind and knew you guys would be here? You're a freaking idiot Dean; did you ever think for one second that maybe we both ended up here because the same thing drew us here?" He clammed up as Sam came running out of the room, waving the leather bound journal in his left hand.

"It's all here Dean, every single page."

I shot Dean a scathing look as he stared at it in Sam's hand. "Happy?" I sneered as I felt my skin begin to cool a little.

"Apologize to her man, she didn't deserve that." Sam spoke calmly as I felt my temper beginning to die down, as it always did when Sam was around.

"Sorry…" Dean's apology was barely audible, despite the fact he had been horrifically rude to me, but I decided to let it slide.

"It's cool." I muttered, watching Sam's retreating back, and taking a step past Dean. He had hold of my arm in a second; our faces were inches apart as we locked furious gazes.

"Let me get one thing clear: just because Sam trusts you, doesn't mean I do. That freaky power thing does not scare me. Sam may forget that you walked us into a vampire bar last night, but I don't." He seethed.

It took all of my self control not to place a hand on his chest and burn him. "In case you didn't notice, I was the one being pinned down and having my throat almost torn out. So don't tell me I walked into that bar on purpose, because I could have done without having to wake up this morning covered in burn marks." I whispered harshly, before wrenching my arm out from Dean's grip.

"I'm watching you." He mouthed as Sam returned. Dean and I must have had the same thought because in the two seconds of noticing Sam was near us, false grins were lighting up our faces.

"Glad to see you too in a better mood." Sam said eyeing us both, slightly suspicious.

It was safe to say the drive to the diner was a quiet one, with Dean glancing menacingly at me in the mirror to ensure I wasn't going to burn his leather seats in spite.


	3. Chapter 3: Story Telling

Chapter Three

_I'm not saying it's your fault _

_Although you could of done more_

_True or false it may be_

_She's still out to get me._

_The Kooks - Naive_

The diner was freezing; the air conditioning was obviously pumped up to maximum capacity. Sam's jacket rested over my shoulders as I chomped down the pancakes in front of me. Combined with Dean's borrowed shirt, my slightly torn pants and Sam's jacket I looked like a homeless person, and I'm sure the woman behind the counter thought so too. Ignoring her gaze I continued my steady progression through the pancakes.

"So what are you two doing here?" I asked with a mouthful of pancakes spraying some accidentally at Dean who was sitting across from me.

He narrowed his eyes at me in disgust. "Real classy."

I swallowed m food before snorting. "And you'd know all about being classy Mr Lame Ass Pick Up Line."

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up the conversation at my question. "Haunted house."

"If it's the one on Godrick Hill, it's got a real creepy feeling to it." I recounted driving past it on the way into town.

"Take it you're here for a different reason?" Dean interrogated.

I rolled my eyes. "Got a trail on a demon." I said simply, scooping up more pancakes.

"What kind of demon?" Sam asked, Dean looked more attentive.

"Just one I've been tracking for a while." I muttered. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"And you think it's here?" Dean questioned.

I nodded my response.

"To be honest little lady I think we would of picked it up a mile off." Dean paused and smirked, before pouring sugar into his coffee. "No offence to you."

It was my turn to narrow my eyes. "I have a contact here, who shares a few details with me, that the local rag don't." I retorted.

Dean leaned across the table raising an eyebrow. "So what are we missing out on?"

I frowned at him. "It's taking children's souls." There was a silence between us as the chill in the air grew thicker.

"What do you mean taking children's souls?" Dean murmured quietly. I could tell this one had struck a nerve. I dawdled for a second, wrapping my hands around my coffee cup suddenly not hungry. Both Sam and Dean's eyes were on me intently.

"Over a year ago, I came across something, two states over. There was a report in the newspaper of a child who'd fallen into a coma. The newspaper reported that there had been scratches on the child's face under the eyes that the mother couldn't explain. At the time, the case was put down as child abuse, until they realized that there was nothing actually physically wrong with the child to put him in a coma." I paused before taking a sip of my coffee.

"To me that was weird enough to warrant some form of investigation, so…I posed as a member of social services. I managed to get into the hospital and into the child's room, and what I saw…I can't explain it. I felt something icy creep up my spine when I looked at him. He had these black, staring eyes as if he was dead and when you looked into them…" I shivered at the memory.

"There was nothing there. I'm talking _living dead_, he was alive physically, but inside… he was empty." I lowered my voice a touch. "Anyway I returned to his mother's house, and obviously she was reluctant to let me in, but I bullied my way in somehow and managed to examine his room. There were scratches on the windowsill outside."

"How do you know it wasn't a Shtriga?" Sam asked, Dean turned his head frowning. "The witch thing that sucked out kids lives…" Sam recounted attempting to jog Dean's memory.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"Well that's what I originally thought, until I spilt holy water on the kid and he went for me."

"The kid or the demon?" Dean interrupted.

"The demon." I replied shaking my head. "It pretty much jumped out the kid's body, solidified itself before I had a chance to breath. Next thing I know there's blood pouring all over the floor from where the things claw has swiped me, and I'm falling through the curtain and into the main ward." I blushed, at telling them one of my not so finest moments of hunting.

"What happened to it then?" Sam asked. I knew he was piecing together the puzzle in his head.

I shrugged. "It just disappeared. Who knows where demons go to?" I replied.

"So how'd you find out what it was, its pattern?" Sam said curious.

"You think you're the only ones with a journal? My daddy came across this thing three times in his life. The signs are all the same. A child goes into a coma with scratches under its eyes."

"What's the significance of the eye thing?" Dean asked thoughtfully.

I grimaced. "That's the way it gets in through the eyes." I confirmed.

He bowed his head grimly, before meeting my gaze suddenly. I could see a hunter in those eyes, and it scared me a little. "So how do we find it and take it out?"

For a second I stared at him stunned. "We?" I uttered.

"Well you're obviously no match for it alone." He said openly, folding his arms over his chest and leaning back in his seat, eyes still on me challenging.

I felt my skin beginning to burn against the sheer audacity of Dean's nature. "I've taken on this thing five times, and each time I've been almost there to killing it." I growled.

"_Almost_ doesn't cut it sweetheart, kids are in a coma and we need to figure this out." He argued.

"Don't you think I know that?" I bleated out angrily.

Dean shrugged. "Your methods are clearly not working."

I glared at Dean, as my skin began to prickle. I so wanted to burn this bastard. Instead I did the mature thing. I stood up and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4: Temper Tantrum

Chapter Four

_She's on to me_

_Not over me_

_She's on fire_

_Train – She's On Fire_

My skin was still flushing hot as I leaned against diner wall, in attempt to calm myself. The deep breaths were starting to work. My skin was beginning to cool along with my temper.

I heard gravel crunch in front of me and raised my head to see Dean treading towards me, arms folded over his chest. He looked like a child who'd just been told off. He probably had by Sam.

"Sam told me to apologize." He said gruffly, folding his arms over his chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Real mature, so you're apologising because your brother told you to." I remarked, matching his stance. Dean tilted his head looking at me.

"Pretty much." He nodded. I ground my teeth and turned my back on him unable to fathom the sheer ability he had to get under my skin.

"Well next time don't bother." I seethed, stomping away. I had no idea where I was going but if it was getting away from this idiot it was as good as anywhere.

"Look Sam's not gonna let this go until you go back in there." He clapped a hand on my shoulder; his fingers caressed the back of my neck, sending a shiver up my spine.

I spun around to face him.

"Don't do that again." I snarled. Fists clenched. Dean was looking at me in mock innocence as if he already knew the affect it had on me. He was arrogant as hell and that pissed me off even more.

"Do what? This." He reached out cupping my chin; his fingers were stroking my cheek gently. The grip on my control slipped.

I manged to focus on the telegraph pole over Dean's shoulder, just in time before I felt the well of power bubble up inside me and fling itself loose.

"Is it because you like it…what the hell?" Dean leapt backwards away from me and twisted towards the sound of the explosion that was rife through the air.

The telegraph pole across the road had suddenly burst into fire. Dean was staring at it open mouthed before his head turned back in my direction.

"Did you just…?" Dean trailed off. His eyes were blazing with surprise, before he watched the telegraph pole sway and crash, onto a pickup truck that had been parked underneath it.

I put a hand to my forehead and prayed for strength as Dean glared at me speechless.

"Just be glad it wasn't the Impala." I remarked wearily, knowing how close it had come to Dean being the one that was literally up in flames. Yet he didn't need to know that, my power scared me enough, I didn't need it to scare him too.

Dean's expression darkened at my words.

"Your lucky it wasn't my baby or you'd be lying six feet under by now." He told me. People were rushing out of the diner now towards the burning telegraph pole and the crushed pick up truck.

"Because Sam would really love that." I replied. Dean shrugged, his eyes on the Impala ensuring there wasn't a dent on it.

"I didn't even touch it." I informed him. I could tell by the look on Dean's face he didn't believe me.

I caught sight of Sam shaking his head as he peered out of the window of the diner.

"I am so never touching you again." Dean proclaimed as we trailed back towards the diner after he'd spent the last five minutes searching the Impala for signs of smoke.

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place, what do you think I am some cheap ass groupie you can pick up whenever you feel like?" I stopped dead hands on my hips. Dean carried on walking.

"If that were true I would have left you standing on the side of a road somewhere, with your freaky ass power." He shot back. I growled out loud.

"Do you think about anyone else but yourself?!" I yelled as he reached the door to the diner. Dean stopped in his tracks, hand on the door. He didn't turn around he merely stood there.

"Yea I think about Sam." With that he yanked the door open and stepped inside, leaving me outside to contemplate the deeper meaning in those words.


End file.
